


Vanity

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Community: charlieficathon, M/M, Masturbation, Metamorphmagus Sex, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Teddy can be whoever Charlie wants him to be - by Gracerene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Written for [CharlieFicathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/profile)'s Birthday Month Comment Fest 2015 over on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/22880.html).

“You do realise this takes narcissism to the extreme?”

“Shut up and strip,” Charlie grinned.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before,” Teddy mumbled.

“Not from this angle…” Charlie’s voice was husky, watching. It was a strange experience, not quite what Charlie had been expecting. The body was familiar but moved in a way that was distinctly Teddy.

Teddy smirked as he dropped his pants. “Well, you’re not the only one seeing familiar things from a new angle.” He let his eyes drift closed as he stroked himself.

“Oi, none of that.”

“Go fuck yourself, Charlie,” Teddy winked.

“Oh, I intend to.”


End file.
